People drinking hot or cold beverages prefer that the beverages retain their temperature profile for as long as possible (e.g., a hot beverage remains hot for as long as possible or a cold beverage remains cold for as long as possible). The maintaining of the temperature profile allows individuals to derive more enjoyment from their drinks. For example, a person may brew a hot beverage such as coffee or tea and place that beverage in a container. It may take that person several hours to consume the entirety of the beverage. If the beverage is in an open top container, it will be cold (or warm) by the time the person finishes the beverage and the person will not have the same enjoyment as when the beverage was hot (or cold). Thus, containers with lids are used to help the beverage maintain its original temperature. However, the lids only help to maintain the temperature for a slightly longer time than the open top container.
A container may be manufactured in a variety of different manners. For example, the container may be made of ceramic, plastic, a metallic material, etc. In another example, the container may include a vacuum. In a further example, the container may be made of the metallic material and include a vacuum. However, those skilled in the art will understand drawbacks associated with any of these types of containers. For example, the ceramic container may be fragile and less durable than a container made of plastic. However, the ceramic container may provide better temperature retention than plastic as well as allow for beverages of more extreme degrees of temperature to be placed therein. In another example, the metallic material with the vacuum may provide an even better temperature retention than the ceramic container which, due to its fragility or porosity, may be incapable of holding a vacuum. However, the metallic material may impart an undesired flavor onto the beverage, particularly for hot beverages. In contrast, ceramic containers may not affect the flavor of the beverage, either hot or cold.